Good Morning
by KageReivun
Summary: Paige Honeyman moves to New York with her single father after a promising job opportunity arises. After exploring her new and interesting surroundings, she becomes enraptured by the Museum Of Natural History and visits only to become trapped inside, injured. What will become of her previously ordinary life?
1. Chapter 1

I wheezed heavily as I shuffled into the living room of the new apartment, the large flat screen TV box resting awkwardly in my arms. My whole body trembled and I squeaked out a small, "Help me!"

My father paused and turned around to stare for a moment before gasping and rushing forward to take the TV from my arms. He gently placed it on the stand before crossing his arms and staring at me with disapproval. My eyes refused to meet his own and I stared at the ground, squirming on the spot.

"Paige" My dad reprimanded me quietly. I groaned and raised my head, waving my arms around dramatically. "I know, I know! Don't lift anything heavy because I'll break my legs and _die_! I get it already!"

Dad sighed and shook his head, giving me a pointed look, "Obviously you don't if you're trying to lift the TV" He dead-panned. "Look, Paige, I understand you want to help and that you probably feel fine lifting with your new brace on, but we have to be careful to make sure your leg doesn't get any worse before the operation"

I pursed my lips but nodded reluctantly. Dad smiled brightly and ruffled my hair "Thanks kid, why don't you go check out your new room? It'll give your leg a chance to recover."

I hummed in agreement and quickly hugged him before padding over to my assigned room, my footsteps loud and heavy against the wooden floor. I twisted the handle and slowly pushed open the door, a small creak echoing around the house. I peered inside and took in the mess of boxes piled around my bed, which was one of the first things we set up. I closed the door behind me before hopping onto the middle of my bed. I turned to stare up at the ceiling, occasionally glancing down at my leg covered by a glaringly obvious brace.

I'd been wearing different supports on my right leg for around three years now, being supplied with new ones as I grew taller. The problem I had was called Patellar Dislocation, but I just often referred to it as repetitive knee dislocation or something along the lines of that. Basically, my bone was growing wrong and I don't have an important muscle that my leg needs to hold my knee cap in place, resulting in my knee dislocating at the easiest of things. This meant that running or nearly any type of exercise was non-existent for me. I still tried to stay fit, but it was harder than usual considering the most I can do is walk; but even that's not completely safe.

My lips pulled up into a small smile at the thought of the operation that seemed so far away. I had to wait until I stopped growing completely, otherwise it would have failed. Hopefully, it would correct my knee the first time; then I'd be able to join in on a lot more things.

"Paige?" My dad knocked on the door before opening the door and peeking his head through "I'm gonna be a while unpacking everything before making dinner, do you want to go out or wait and help me make food?"

I sat up quickly and smiled innocently "I'll go out, thanks. I think there's a museum nearby, I'll go check it out."

He chuckled and shook his head, "Of course you will." Dad smiled and released the door handle, "Just make sure you take your phone with you!"

I nodded quickly and shuffled awkwardly off the bed, closing my bedroom door behind me. As I walked towards the front door, I snatched up a jacket and shrugged it on. I picked up my phone from the counter and shoved it into my pocket, as a last minute decision, I also grabbed some money and my headphones, "Be back soon, dad!" I called back, already half way out of the door.

"Be safe!"

I paused in the hallway and quickly plugged in my headphones into my phone, listening to my music with one earphone out so I could hear around me. I smiled and nodded my head to the beat of the music, entering the buildings stairwell and awkwardly wobbling down the stairs, clinging onto the banister the whole time. It was only three days ago that my father and I went to collect my new brace from the hospital in Wales before we left for New York. It turned out that my old brace was completely useless and I dislocated my knee whilst wearing it a few times. But this new support was, happily, so much sturdier and, unfortunately, stiff. It certainly stopped my kneecap from dislocating, but at the disadvantage of not being able to bend my right leg; causing me to have adapted an awkward shuffle/waddle. It also made it much more obvious that I was wearing a brace, before I could have just thrown on some black jeans, walked like normal and the brace would blend right in with my trousers, but not any more. Now I just waddled around like a robot everywhere I went.

Once outside I took a deep breath and sighed as I took in the view. It was all so strange here; the air was so different. I listened to the constant noise of traffic, horns and loud steps of people walking on the pavement. It seemed so much louder here than it was back in my home at Wales. This was going to take some getting used to. I quickly started walking again, loving the way everything around me seemed to move and go to the beat of the music playing through my headphones.

Now, where exactly was this museum? What was it called again?.. The Museum of..

"The Museum Of Natural History!" I exclaimed aloud, blushing to the roots of my hair when it gained a few odd looks from the people walking around me. Hurrying along, I walked a few blocks and turned a few corners before spotting the Museum. I squinted and walked faster, attempting to see if it was open. I probably should have checked before I walked over.

After a joyful moment of realising that, yes, the museum was actually open, I slowed my pace and entered hesitantly.

"Woah." My eyes were drawn to the huge skeleton of a T-rex on display directly opposite the main doors from where you walk in. I craned my head back to stare upwards at the skull of what was once a deadly predator.

"Miss?"

I jolted and redirected my stare to the receptionist, who was blatantly watching me. My cheeks reddened slightly and I coughed lightly, using it as a cover up to bring my hand to my face to hide. I waved weakly, stepping up to the front desk and smiled , the bright smile on her face reassured me some.

"It's really something, isn't it?" The woman herself glanced up at the bones of the dinosaur and I nodded along quietly before speaking,

"Yeah, it's quite overwhelming to think that those used to walk the earth; makes you feel so small."

The friendly woman held out a hand over the desk, a bright smile on her face. I grasped her hand and shook as she introduced herself, "Rebecca Hutman, receptionist and tour guide here at the museum."

I nodded quietly "Paige Honeyman, I, uh, just moved here from Wales and thought I'd check out this place." I fumbled over my words awkwardly, "How much is it?" I asked whilst rummaging through my pockets for the money.

Without answering my question, she smiled kindly, "Where're your parents, Paige?"

I paused in confusion and stared at her in bemusement, a few different notes of money clenched in my palm, "Well, um, my dad is back in the apartment, setting up." I pointed weakly in the general direction of the apartment building. "Is there something wrong?"

Rebecca hummed quietly, "Well, generally, children up to 14 years old have to be accompanied by an adult when exploring the museum." She smiled apologetically, "Is there any way you can get your dad down here, maybe you could call him?" She suggested.

My cheeks bloomed red and I stammered in embarrassment, "I-I mean..I'm seventeen, but I, ah, appreciate it. Maybe when I'm 60 I'll be looking 40 and stunning for my age" I joked awkwardly whilst shuffling on the spot and letting out a quiet laugh.

Rebecca jolted slightly in her seat, looking extremely apologetic, "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, you look very young" Her eyes flickered across my face and she smiled slightly as an apology, "Although, now that I look, I'm noticing it" She laughed, and a smile crossed my face as I joined in with her.  
Rebecca calmed herself, "Well, admission is free unless you want to pay for a tour guide. The displays do have information with them, but tour guides can answer questions you may have and offer more information than what is available."

I pondered the pros and cons for a while before offering up a wide grin, "I think I'd love a tour guide, I'm going to have a lot of questions and I tend to get lost easily too, so I'd better buy one." I laughed quietly, "How much is it?"

"It would be $15 per person."

I furrowed my brows, 1$ is around 65p. Which would mean $15 is roughly...£9 or £10. I nodded firmly, it would be worth it. Handing over the money, Rebecca began talking again, "Well, I think it's only fair that I show you around, since I did mistake you for quite a bit younger than you are, and no matter what you say, that is quite insulting when you're already young" I began to stammer a quiet 'You don't have to' but she cut me off with a small grin, "It might be a compliment when you're older, but it must be frustrating for people to treat you like a child all the time."

I gave in and threw my arms up with a chuckle, "Go ahead then, I don't think I'm going to be able to convince you not to anyway" I eyed the mischief in her eyes as she smiled and nodded back at me. Rebecca finished with the transaction and stood form her desk, "Let's get going then, shall we?"  
I swung my arms in excitement and hurried forward to follow after her, a beaming smile on my face.

~~~O0o.o0O~~~

We'd been around to see most of the exhibits, spending a particularly long while chatting about Sacagawea's display. An hour passed by quickly and we were finishing up the tour with one last exhibit. I hobbled behind Rebecca, slightly out of breath yet thankful she hadn't asked about the leg nor treated me like I was glass.  
"And, this is our last stop of the day! I think we could take our time in here before heading back to the entrance of the museum"

"Wow" The breathless gasp of amazement left my lips easily as I gazed about at the large room. High ceilings accompanied by shades of gold, brown and dashes of red left me in a state of awe. I stopped to stare up at the looming jackals either side of the entrance with wonder. I reached forward to carefully trace my hands over the walls of the corridor, my fingers dipping into the indents of the hieroglyphs, "This place is gorgeous, I've never seen a museum put so much effort into it's displays. God, if we had museums like this back in Wales I would practically be living in them!"

I let my hand drop back to my waist and took a few steps back. I whirled around to face Rebecca, the excitement clear on my face, "This is so great! The history we're taught back in the UK is completely different, it's nice learning about history you've never seen or heard before."

Rebecca nodded with a smile, "Different places, different history." She confirmed, "What were the museums in Wales like, then?" She asked curiously.

I groaned audibly, "Rubbish. There was no..." I struggled to find the words, "Magic!" I exclaimed, my hands waving out in front of me for emphasis. Rebecca's eyebrows nearly shot up into her hair line and her eyes gained an almost amused look, a secretive smile playing on her lips. I continued regardless, "Yeah, sure, the first time I went to the museum for a school trip, I was captivated. Learning about the past and how it shaped the future, what people did, their stories, it was flipping amazing!" A small frown crossed my face and I furrowed my brows, "But then we went on another school trip to a museum, and another trip, and it was the same white walls, the same black and white words repeating the same information over and over again. The atmosphere wasn't- it didn't- it felt just like a _hospital_. The glaring white walls, stiff professionalism, nothing that inspired. Nothing that made you want to learn." I stared forward blankly at the walls, my voice dipping into a low murmur, "Like there was no passion; like no one really cared."

My breath left me in a gust of air and my eyes slowly flickered up from the walls to look at Rebecca, the glossy sheen leaving my eyes almost instantly as I shifted back into reality. I stumbled over my words, frantically searching for apologies, "I-I'm so _so_ sorry, I got carried away. My friends used to say that I don't have a stop button once I get going."

Rebecca, unconcerned, waved a hand, "Like you said, we all get passionate about things." The welcoming smile on her face slowly eased my concerns of being annoying, "I'm sure you noticed my enthusiasm for Sacagawea, it would be rather unfair of me to think of your feelings as insignificant."  
Probably sensing my discomfort on the topic, she gestured towards the sarcophagus on the raised platform, "Shall we?"

I nodded slowly and stepped forward, foregoing walking and instead clearing the shallow steps in one small jump. I stared down in awe at the stone slab covered sarcophagus, "Who was this?" I asked quietly.

"He was Ahkmenrah, son of Merenkarhre and Shepseheret, fourth king of the fourth king and one of the youngest kings to rule over Egypt. He was the younger brother of Kahmunrah, and ascended to the throne before his sibling, before dying under mysterious circumstances. After which his sibling gained the throne. Although it is speculated that Kahmunrah murdered his brother out of jealously and to inherit the throne."

I inhaled suddenly, unaware I had been holding my breath, "Good grief..to kill your own brother for the throne.." I shook my head, unable to comprehend, "How old was he when he became king?"  
Rebecca smiled sadly, "It is thought that he was 20 when he became king and was killed only a year later, at 21 years of age"

I stayed silent, staring down at the sarcophagus, deep in thought. Rebecca speaking broke me out of my thoughts,

"And this here is the Tablet of Ahkmenrah." My gaze trailed up to take in the glinting gold artifact, "Supposedly it was created by Ahkmenrah's father, Merenkarhre, as a gift for his son. It's thought to have contained magic properties, although no one knows its real use."  
I could've sworn Rebecca sounded almost amused as she spoke, but was too caught up in gazing around and attempting to take everything in that I couldn't really tell.

"This is all so..amazing." I spun around on the spot, "And beautiful, this room is just.. I can't put it into words." I turned back to look at Rebecca as she stood there with a smile, she glanced at her watch and her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm terribly sorry, Paige. But I have a small tour group happening in about 5 minutes. I've got to get going, feel free to look around as much as you like but remember that the museum closes in an hour! I hope to see you again."

I grinned widely, "Don't worry about it, thanks for showing me around. I don't think I'll stay much longer anyway, got to get home so my dad doesn't worry. See you around!" I watched the slightly flustered lady patter out of the room before turning back to read the plaques around the room. A faint buzzing emerged from my pocket and I tugged out my phone to see a text from my dad,

 _When do u think y'll be hme? - lol Dad_

I rolled my eyes fondly at the awful text speak my dad seemed to love so much, even if all his slang was wrong.

 _Maybe in an hour or so, I'm gonna hang about the museum for a bit longer, pop to the toilet then walk home, so don't worry about picking me up. It isn't far anyway. Love you too, dad - Paige_

It took a few minutes for him to reply, myself just wandering around and taking in every detail of the Egyptian exhibit.

 _...Ok, but b careful, missy. Have fun! Got your fave for dinner; lasagne! - lol Dad_

I smiled down at my phone for a moment before gazing around at the empty room, finding the silence rather eerie. Sighing, I pulled out my headphones and plugged them into my phone and placing one ear bud in my ear so I could still hear if someone was coming up. I browsed through my music before landing on a Shakira song. I grinned slightly and turned it on, pushing the volume up rather loud. I ended up reading about the objects hidden behind glass on the podiums around the sarcophagus when I started singing along and bobbing my head to the music.

"IIII'm home tonight! You know my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel it's righhht!" I threw my hands up in the air and shook my hips awkwardly. I swayed side to side and wiggled my hips in a circle, starting to get into it, my head bobbing as I mouthed the words. The song ended and I cackled to myself in amusement, switching off my phone to save the battery. However, not before glancing at the time. I had around half an hour before the museum closed. "Better go find the loo." I muttered quietly.

As I walked out I passed a few people entering the Egyptian exhibit, I let out a relieved breath, thankful they hadn't walked in while I was wriggling my hips about like a lunatic.

"Now..where's the toilet?"

~~~O0o.o0O~~~

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, I'm going to burst." I had spent the last 20 minutes wandering this stupidly deceptive museum, trying to find the toilets. Now I only had 10 minutes until the museum closed and needed to hurry up! I whirled around the corner into a new hallway and almost yelled in relief when I spotted the doors I needed. Walking as quickly as I dared into the toilets and into a stall, I wrestled with my brace to get it off my leg so I could pull down my trousers. After a torturous 3 minutes, I emerged form the stall bright eyed and no longer squirming, although I hadn't put my brace back on yet, I was planning to do that after I washed my hands.  
Humming happily as I washed my hands, I quickly checked the time, I had just enough time to quickly leave and walk home before the building was closed up.

I ignored the hand dryer to instead wave my hands violently in the air, trying to hurry myself up. I wiped my palms against my jeans and snatched my brace from the counter before frantically trying to jog out of the bathroom. My right foot landed in a small puddle of water on the floor as I took a step and I skidded forward, my body leaning backwards,  
"wOAH!"  
I dropped the brace and my arms pin wheeled as I tried to gain my balance. Instead my leg twisted awkwardly and a quiet 'crack' echoed through the room, white hot pain flaring across my leg as my body hit the tiled floor. A strangled scream escaped me and I curled up into a ball with my arms hugging my legs, tears sprung into my eyes.  
"Fuck..fuck, shit. God daaamn-" My words trailed off into an agonised moan and I writhed on the floor in pain. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm down and think it through.  
When the pain receded slightly I pulled out my phone to text my dad, my fingers and hands shaking,

 _Hey dad! I'm gonna be a bit longer than I thought, found some cool shops and places to look through. I'll text you when I'm on my way home - Paige_

I felt bad for lying to my dad but I really didn't want him to worry, and he's really busy sorting everything out and starting work. I wouldn't want him to drop everything to come pick me up. My phone buzzed with a text from dad,

 _Try 2 b back b4 it gets 2 dark. I'll b at work until early 2morrow morning. Keys r under the mat and lasagne's in the microwave 4 u to reheat. Mind the boxes on the floor. Txt me when you get home - lol Dad_

I breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the time, cursing under my breath when I noticed that the Museum closed 2 minutes ago. I could only hope the doors were unlocked.

I tucked away my phone safely in my pocket and struggled to sit upright. My nose scrunched up in disgust, "I've been lying on the floor of a public toilet. Ych y fi." I took another deep breath before reaching up to clench my hand against the edge of the sink and pull myself up. I groaned quietly, leaning heavily against the sink and standing on my left leg with my right foot hovering just above the ground. I put some weight on my right leg and yelped when throbbing pain blossomed around my knee.

"God damn it! I hate my stupid knees! As soon as I took off the brace, it's like, Oh whoops _terribly_ _sorry_! Did you need to walk?! Bloody blino ei fod yn! Ni ddylwn i synnu fodd bynnag, os dwi'n onest.."  
My loud complaints echoed throughout the museum as I slowly attempted to hobble towards the exit of the museum and I sighed audibly when I spotted the front exit, a relieved smile across me face. The smile prompted disappeared when the doors refused to open for me.  
"Oh no nonono. No!" A distressed cry tore from my throat and I let my head fall forward to rest against the hard surface.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously_**

 _"God damn it! I hate my stupid knees! As soon as I took off the brace, it's like, Oh whoops terribly_ _sorry! Did you need to walk?! Bloody blino ei fod yn! Ni ddylwn i synnu fodd bynnag, os dwi'n onest.."_  
 _My loud complaints echoed throughout the museum as I slowly attempted to hobble towards the exit of the museum and I sighed audibly when I spotted the front exit, a relieved smile across me face. The smile prompted disappeared when the doors refused to open for me._  
 _"Oh no nonono. No!" A distressed cry tore from my throat and I let my head fall forward to rest against the hard surface._

"Why is it always me?" I turned on the spot and collapsed against the door, sliding down to the floor with a long, drawn out sigh. A small laugh bubbled out of my throat as I talked to myself, "..Although, this isn't the worst that could've happened; I got locked inside an awesome museum!"

My knee throbbed angrily and I winced , muttering a pain filled, "..It could be worse."

I gazed about the room for a while, finding the silence a little bit eerie. Staring at the grand staircase, behind the dinosaur skeleton, winding up and around to the second floor.

Wait. What?

My head whipped back towards the stand where the T-rex skeleton had previously been. My eyes widened dramatically and my hands shook slightly from where they were clenched on to my brace. I opened my mouth. Then closed it. Open. Close. Open,

"What the hell?"

I raised my hands hesitantly before quickly shuffling the slightest bit closer. I froze, but when nothing happened I slowly began to relax. I moved forward towards the platform with hesitant wiggles. When I reached the stand, I slowly raised a hand before carefully skimming it across the surface; yanking it back just as quickly as I had touched the platform.

When nothing happened again I started trailing my hand across the area more confidently, "Is there a space underneath? Do they store the bones... inside? What's going on?..." I searched valiantly for a hint that there may be an opening but found none. Eventually I gave up and sat back, staring in bafflement at the raised platform.

"Am I going insane?" I sighed and giggled quietly, softly murmuring an old inside joke between my friends and I, "Insaaane in the membrane!"

I fiddled with the brace in my hands, turning it over and playing with the straps. Eventually I reluctantly sighed, knowing I had to put it back on unless I wanted to dislocate my knee a second time in a row. I bit my bottom lip and very carefully tried to straighten out my leg to put the brace on, crying out a few times in pain. Once the brace was on I let myself fall dramatically to the side and onto the floor, breathing heavily and a small noise of relief escaping me.

 **Boom.**

 **Thump.**

I jolted up and scrambled for purchase as the floor beneath me shuddered; my heart rate picking up speed as my pupils dilated with the adrenalin rushing through me. My head whipped around the room as the noises got closer and closer.

My head froze in place when staring at the large archway across the room, my body shaking.

Suddenly appearing in the archway was the skeleton; it's enormous stature taking up the whole doorway as it's tail swayed eerily. The beast surveyed the room with large, sweeping motions of its head. It's skull looked right at me. The hollow sockets gazing at me for what seemed like an eternity as I sat frozen in terror. Then it's body crouched low and the tail whipped around menacingly before it let out a deafening roar and charged towards me.

I screamed loud and pitched as my hands and legs worked desperately to pick my body off the floor; my screams cutting off in a choked keen as my throat closed up with utter fear for my life. I scrambled towards the nearest place to hide; the front desk. All pain I could previously feel was long gone as the adrenaline flowed through me in an attempt to keep me alive. Behind me, I could feel the rushing wind of the skeleton gaining on my and snapping at my ankles. I dove and skidded behind the front desk, shakily huddling into a ball, when the tears started pouring from my eyes. I buried my face into my knees and cried hopelessly as the desk was rammed and jolted a few inches forwards.

I was useless. I couldn't move any further because my legs would collapse under my weight, there wasn't even enough time to call someone for help; wasn't enough time to call dad to tell him I loved him.

I was going to die, friendless and alone. In a country I barely knew.

"DADDY!" The scream ripped from my throat as I sobbed desperately, another high scream shredding my windpipe when the desk was rammed forward; wooden splinters cracking under the weight and zipping around in the air.

Distantly, over the deafening sounds of broken wood and loud roaring, I could hear the sound of rumbling footsteps running towards me.  
"Rexy?! Rex!" The sound of multiple voices shouting over each other reached my ears, and the sound of smashing wood retreated along with the movement of the desk. I stayed spasming and trembling under the ruins of the front desk.  
I was vaguely aware of the desk being shifted and heaved away from me, the hard pressure of wooden panels being replaced by the gentle caress of another human being.  
"Larry. Larry! She is not responding."  
Rushed footsteps squeaked next to my ears as another person kneeled down next to me, another hand grasping my arm with a slightly harsher grip. They shook me carefully and called out with a controlled calmness. When no response came from me, I heard them curse almost silently under their breath.

"Guys, guys! You need to go..go to the back of the museum and give her some space. Tell..Sa- Just tell the others to stay calm. And make _sure_ Rexy doesn't come back this way until we come get you. It looks like she's in shock. Just don't let anyone come up this way for a while, I-I don't want to move her until I know she's not injured."

Hurried footsteps pattered down a distant hallway, along with the sound of hushed and worried whispers.

"Hey-hey there kid, my name's Larry Daley. I'm the night guard here at the museum, like the uniform doesn't give that away, right?" The joke was weak but enough to make me force my eyes to move from staring blankly at the ceiling to gaze at 'Larry'. He was smiling awkwardly but sparks of worry were glaringly obvious in his eyes.

My breathing hitched and my face crumbled from its blank stare into a terrified mess. Tears once again welled up in my eyes and followed the tear stains down my cheeks. I began to sob, clenching my fists into the jacket of Larry's uniform; desperately needing some form of comfort or reassurance.  
Larry's own face dropped and he pulled me in to a tight hug, letting my cling to him as I cried in relief, terror and exhaustion. He slowly rocked back and forth, occasionally breaking the silence to whisper quiet reassurances.

Eventually my sobbing dimmed to quiet sniffles and heavy breathing. Now that the adrenalin had run its course, it had left me drained and the pain from my leg returned with a vengeance. I licked my chapped lips and croaked out a strained, "Hurts.."  
Larry hastily pulled away from me and looked me up and down for injuries. I sluggishly moved one of my arms to point out the brace on my right leg.  
"Dislocates...a lot."  
I managed a strained, weak smile and judging by the look on Larry's face, he knew it was a fake smile. I groaned and let my head loll forward so my chin rested on my chest, closing my eyes in exhaustion. My eyes snapped open and I scrambled to throw my arms around Larry's neck when he scooped me up princess style. My heart began beating fast and I frantically shook my head, "No no no, please..I d-don't want to go back t-there."  
Larry shushed me quietly, reassurances spewing left and right, "Don't worry kid, I'm only taking you to one of the empty offices so you can sleep..you seem exhausted. With good reason.." He coughed, "Anyway..We're going around the opposite way, so we won't pass by anyone. It's fine, kid."  
I relaxed into his hold, letting out a long breath of relief. My head lolled again and rested against his shoulder as my eyes slid closed again. I took a deep breath and weakly lifted a hand to wipe the tear tracks off my face.  
"Thanks.."  
With the repetitive swaying of Larry walking, I fell into a much needed sleep. But just before my brain succumbed to the welcoming darkness, I heard Larry heave a weary sigh,

"I'm sorry this happened, kid"


End file.
